


Breeding

by arlene28



Series: Writing Challenge One-shots [15]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/M, Knotting, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 07:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlene28/pseuds/arlene28
Summary: Written for SherryBaby2kChallenge on TumblrMy prompt- Breeding





	Breeding

Breeding

I whimper as pain tears through my abdomen. I sob in fear as my cell door opens and a huge male Beta walks in.

“Your Alpha sent for you.” He states, picking me up easily.

“No, please!” I mewl, not wanting to be claimed again.

The Beta doesn’t even look at me, just continues to Ardyn’s personal rooms. I detest Ardyn with every fibre of my being, hate every touch of his body against mine. It’s bad enough normally but with my heat being here, I respond to him. I beg, I run with slick and I want to be filled. It’s horrible and humiliating that I can’t control my instincts.

“Ah, there’s my Mate. Ready to be bred Omega?” Ardyn smirks as the Beta carries me into the bedroom.

“No!” I howl, even as his scent makes my slick gush from me.

“Put her down and leave.” Ardyn commands the Beta.

I cry out as I’m unceremoniously dropped to the floor, curling into a ball as my heat pains get stronger. I sob as I hear the Beta leave, door locking behind him.

“Look at me Omega.” Ardyn growls.

I shake my head, too scared of my traitorous body to meet his eyes. I cry out as he grabs my hair and yanks my head back, so I have to look at him. I mewl as I see he’s naked.

“How many times do you have to be told to be obedient?” He snarls at me.

“I’m sorry.” I whimper, tears falling down my cheeks.

“I can smell your heat Omega. Beg your Alpha to take you, breed you.” He smirks, pumping his cock in front of my face.

“No.” I mewl, fighting the instinct to give in.

He narrows his eyes at me and then yanks me up to my feet. He leers at me as he suddenly thrusts two fingers into my core, making me cling to him and moan. He rubs his fingers over my g-spot and I can feel my slick run down my legs.

“Beg me, Omega. Beg your Alpha.” He groans.

“Please! Ardyn, Alpha, Mate! Please! Fill me! Fuck me! Breed me! Fill me with your pups! Please! Pleasepleaseplease!” I cry, all resistance drowning in need.

“Good girl.” He sighs, pulling me over onto the bed.

I land on my hands and knees, wiggling my ass at him. He grips my hips and shoves himself deep inside me, making me scream as pleasure courses through my body. He fucks me hard and fast, knot already swelling inside me. I mewl and whine as I hurtle towards my edge.

“You’ll look so good, swelling with my pups.” He moans, rubbing at my clit.

“Yes! Yes!” I cry, meeting his thrusts.

I scream out as his knot scrapes over my inner walls, pushing me over the edge into a blinding climax. Ardyn cries out above me as he cums too, seed filling my womb as his knot locks us together.  
A sob breaks from my throat as my orgasm fades, taking my heats need with it. I feel disgusted again but I’m too weak to resist as he kisses over his mating mark on my neck. He moves us up the bed and holds me close.

“Once my knot goes down, I’ll fill you again, Omega. I’ll keep you full for your heat until you’re full of my pups.” He coos in my ear.

I fall into darkness as exhaustion claims me, wishing that I never had to wake again.


End file.
